Worth Everything
by kelpie169
Summary: Pansy gets some unexpected news. Theo calls her on fidgety behavior until she tells him whats up.


This was written for the Fairest of the Rares Love Fest. It's a gift for Mahawna (go check out her profile-search for it since I can't link...go ahead, I'll wait...). And now that you're back, some housekeeping. It's unbeta'd so any mistakes, of which there are probably many, are all mine. Ignore them or message me about them and yell at me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. I make no money on anything!

x . x . x . x . x

Pansy stared at the Healer in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm quite sure Miss Parkinson. It is somewhat of a speciality of mine." The older woman glared over the rims of her spectacles at the dark haired woman.

Pansy sat on the hard bed of St. Mungo's, her face pale with shock as the Healer gave her some literature and bid her good day.

x . x . x . x . x

"You've been awfully quiet this evening."

Pansy's head shot up, her eyes wide and panicked as Theo smirked casually over his dinner. "What? No, I haven't!"

Her boyfriend's face took on a look of concern as he reached across their small table , his larger hand covering her perfectly manicured one. "Relax, Pans. I was just joking. What's wrong, darling? You're jumpier than a blast ended skrewt."

She shot him a withering glare despite her nerves. "Don't ever mention those horrid creatures to me. They singed off my eyebrows, Theodore!"

He tried valiantly to hold back a laugh, but failed miserably at the indignant look on his girlfriend's face. He remembered that day of their Hogwarts careers quite clearly and was almost positive it was the day he fell in love with her.

The way she went toe to toe with the half giant oaf, the ends of her hair still smoking and her eyebrows gone...it was a sight he'd never forget.

"But seriously, love, you've been jumpy all night. What's gotten into you?" Theo put his fork down and stood, rounding the table to kneel by her side.

She half turned in her chair, their food forgotten as she looked down at him, her eyes beginning to swim with unshed tears.

"Theo…"

"Pans, whatever it is, I promise I'll fix it. I just want you to be happy, alright?" His inner self began to panic as he saw the turmoil written all over his lover's face as she fought some internal battle. "Come on. You've barely touched your food as it is. Let's go to the sitting room and at least make ourselves comfortable."

He rose and pulled her with him, his considerable height towering over her small frame as he led her through their modest house.

Theo sat her on the comfortable sofa in front of the fireplace before he shot a spell to stoke the fire, letting the warmth spill over then as he settled in beside her and pulled her into his side.

"Now, tell me love, what exactly has you so upset tonight."

Pansy wrung her hands together and glanced up at him, her lip caught between her teeth. "Well, I visited St. Mungo's today-"

Theo's vision blanked out for a moment as his hearing faded. Panic gripped him and he gasped for breath. No! Not Pansy! Not his Pansy!

He didn't realize he'd grabbed onto her and was squeezing the life out of her until he came back to his senses and heard a soft hushing sound.

"Theo, relax. Nothing is wrong. I promise. Relax. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

Her words penetrated his brain slowly, but surely and his arms loosened their hold on her.

"Merlin, Pans! You should know better than to lead with that!"

She rolled her eyes and smiled softly. "I know. I'm sorry about that. I'm just...I'm a little out of sorts at the moment! I mean-I did go to St. Mungo's and I found out...something quite-unexpected."

"But nothing...bad, right?"

Pansy bit her lip again and wrinkled her nose adorably. "Well, I don't think it's bad, but you'll have to be the judge of that for yourself."

She paused and waited for...something, though Theo didn't know what and he tapped his tow impatiently on the floor. "Oh, come on Pans! Out with it!"

"I'm pregnant!"

His toe stopped mid-tap. His breath stop mid-inhale. His brain stopped mid-thought. Did she just say-?

Pansy was startled as Theo literally leapt off the sofa, much higher than any human had a right to be able, and whooped an inhuman sounding whoop. "I'm going to be a DAD!"

Pansy watched him bounce around the sitting room in excitement, a huge smile on her face until his eyes caught her and he bounded her way.

"You know what that means, right?"

She giggled and shook her head. "No, what does that mean?"

"That means-" He panted as he dug in his pocket and dropped to one knee, "-that this is the perfect time to give you this. Because Merlin knows I've been carrying it around long enough. And I love you more than I ever thought possible. And now we're having a BABY! And...just...Merlin, Pansy you've already made me the happiest bloke ever. So please, give me the chance to make you the happiest girl ever and marry me?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she giggled at his proposal. It was so perfect and so...Theo. "Of course, you idiot! Now give me my ring!"

He laughed and slid the ring on her finger, amazed when she didn't even glance at the shiny bauble, unconcerned with the cut, color and clarity. She pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and smashed her lips to his, kissing him for all she was worth.

And dear Merlin she was worth everything to him.


End file.
